An Un Ordinary Day
by untruthmaker
Summary: Japan's usual routine is pleasantly improvised.   A Greece/Japan, Heracles Karpusi/Honda Kiku oneshot. Rated T for vague  barely there  implications of sex.


**Author's Notes/Warnings**

'Ello there, Hetalia fandom! This short fic will mark my first step into the world of Hetalia fanfiction, so uhm, please treat me kindly? /bows ten million times  
As it's my first writing for Hetalia, in addition to my only getting into Hetalia about a week ago, they may be a bit OOC?

If you want, feel free to give me constructive criticisms so I can build on my understanding of Hetalia and characterization of its characters ^^

Arigato gozaimasu~

* * *

Today is like any other day, Kiku tells himself when he wakes up in the morning. He gets up and organizes his futon, before going on to do the rest of things he usually does in an ordinary day. Such as clean his already meticulously spotless home.

After he has attacked all the dust in his expansive house, he feeds Pochi, following the food with an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

He looks up at the sky as he is tending to his garden, and sees a sky full of thickening clouds. His pleasant mood dims somewhat.

"I still have to buy groceries..."

Kiku leaves the house quickly, in the hopes of not getting caught in the rain early. On the way to the grocer's, the sky stares down at him ominously, its curtain of clouds darkening. He hurries his feet and manages to make it to the market before it rains.

His good fortune doesn't follow him on the way back though; not even halfway to his house does it start to rain, and much to his chagrin, it is no mere drizzle, but a steady shower of rain. He is only glad that it isn't windy, and that it is a crisp rain, not a humid one.

Kiku holds one arm above his brow to shield his eyes from the onslaught of skywater, and steps up his pace.

He wants to get home as soon as possible, not just because he has no umbrella and is getting more wet by the second, but also because the Pocky boxes he got along with the vegetables he bought is also getting wet. And the last thing he wants is a wet box of Pocky.

He walks as briskly as he can; any other day (preferably one where he has an umbrella), he would be fine with taking a relaxing walk in the rain, but not today. He doesn't have an umbrella today and getting soaked and possibly getting sick is not a part of his daily routine.

He stops once to take a short rest, because walking quickly while carrying a bag of groceries and keeping his arm up to shield his face from the rain is a bit tiring. Just when he is about to start walking again, he hears a mewl and he stops again, looking down just briefly to see a tiny cat running down the cobblestone street towards him.

He doesn't have time to move out of the way before the tabby jumps up to him; he forgets that he's trying to keep his head dry and opens his arms to catch the feline as it lands into them. His expression is surprised, but it softens as the kitten purrs and nuzzles the spot on his chest that he's holding it to.

"A-Ah... Nihon.. you caught him..." Kiku looks up at the soft, but low voice to see a very familiar man running up to him (with an umbrella, he notices with a touch of envy).

"Girisha-san... this cat.. it is yours?" He looks back and forth between cat and taller man, and Heracles replies with a nod, and a soft, sheepish but pleased smile.

"He ran away from me..." He explains, and Kiku nods, scratching the kitten behind the ears. The wetness of its fur reminds the Japanese man that it is still raining, and his Pocky boxes are getting wetter by the second. The Greek standing across from him (very dry in comparison) seems to notice as well, and he steps closer, holding the umbrella so that it covers both of them.

Kiku's eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks colour just slightly at the gesture, and its implication in his own culture. Heracles obviously doesn't know, because he looks at him questioningly, but Kiku just responds with a small, slightly awkward smile.

"... I hope I'm not troubling you.. Girisha-san.." He asks minutes later, after Heracles suggests that he walk him to his house since he has no umbrella of his own (to which Kiku responded with a grateful nod, and an aversion of his eyes to his now much more interesting tabi socks).

"Heracles." Kiku looks at him in confusion, still holding the cat. Heracles doesn't even turn his eyes away from the path in front of them. "Call me Heracles.."

The Japanese male colours visibly again, smiling a little to himself. "_Hai_... Heracles-san, what brings you to Japan..?"

Heracles answers, "I wanted to visit you" as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I see... I didn't expect to meet you this way, that's why... please turn here." Kiku replies, putting his hand gently to the Greek's wrist to bring his attention to a smaller path, the one that led up to the front of his house.

Once they're at the front of his house, Kiku sets down the grey kitten and slips out of his (very wet) geta sandals. The kitten shakes off water in its fur and proceeds to happily prancing about the front of Kiku's door.

"I guess I'll go home now." "Would you like to stay for tonight?"

They speak at the same time, and Heracles's teal eyes fill with something warm, while Kiku's cheeks colour for the third time that day.

As if to relieve the Japanese man from his embarrassment, Heracles smiles easily and responds with "I'd love to stay... If you still wish me to, of course."

Kiku smiles. "I'll get the extra room ready."

At that, the Greek gets a twinkle in his eye that Kiku finds a bit (just a bit) disconcerting.

"Oh, that won't be necessary.."

The Japanese man stammers something incomprehensible and his face colours for a whole 'nother reason, before he says something along the lines of changing into dry clothes, and leaving Heracles to watch after his retreating back, before he steps into the door and slips out of his shoes.

The grey tabby follows after, meowing happily in approval.

* * *

Reviews make me a happy writer, Constructive Criticisms make me an ecstatic writer

So please review/critique? It only takes a few minutes... ^^;


End file.
